


the sky would be falling and i would hold you tight

by delinquentprincess



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, End of the World, F/M, Season 4 AU, The 100 (TV) Season 4, idk what this is actually, just tragic and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delinquentprincess/pseuds/delinquentprincess
Summary: They had run out of time, the impending nuclear meltdown coming quicker than they could find a solution. No shutting down the nuclear plants, no sealing the Ark for one hundred people, no bunker. This was it. Standing in the courtyard, staring at a rapidly approaching wall of fire, utterly hopeless.Or Clarke and Bellamy face the end of the world together.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	the sky would be falling and i would hold you tight

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this short little drabble of an alternate season 4. I wrote this for a writing challenge I did with my friends over quarantine!

The air was hot, prickling his cheeks and blowing through his curls. The ominous red and orange of the sky adding to the guilt that sat heavy in his chest. _They had failed._ The end of the world was here, and what was left of the human race was about to die with it. 

They had run out of time, the impending nuclear meltdown coming quicker than they could find a solution. No shutting down the nuclear plants, no sealing the Ark for one hundred people, no bunker. This was it. Standing in the courtyard, staring at a rapidly approaching wall of fire, utterly hopeless. 

Bellamy swallowed thickly as he glanced around him. There weren’t many outside, most trying their luck huddled inside the Ark, hoping that there was a forgiving God and that He would spare them. Bellamy didn’t have the luxury of trying to bargain, he knew what the answer would be.

Those who were outside, stood much like him. Accepting their fate, facing their deaths head on. But, unlike Bellamy, they held loved ones. Wiped tears from their family’s cheeks, whispering comforting promises despite the horizon.

Bellamy thought of his own family. His mother long dead, his sister somewhere out in the woods in front of him. His hands twitched, urging him to go and look for her. He knew Octavia wanted nothing to do with him. He knew she was out there searching for answers and for someone to blame. Still, he wished she was here with him, tucked under his arm. 

_Octavia was probably already dead._

He swallowed and attempted to push her from his mind. Instead, he turned his thoughts to the girl standing at his side. Another part of his family, a different part.

Bellamy had watched Clarke tightly hug her mother before she made her way over to him. He could see the tears openly falling from her eyes, and when she met him Clarke grasped his left hand, wrapping her other hand around his bicep.

Bellamy squeezed her hand tightly. He never doubted that she would be here, forever and always at his side whenever he needed her. Facing the end of the world together. 

She hadn’t wanted to admit defeat before. Desperately pouring over plans, searching for a way to save everyone. She had been denying the impending death wave up until a few hours ago, when she had crawled into his bed in the early hours of the morning. He hadn’t been asleep, and she must have known that. They didn’t talk, just laid next to each other, numbly staring at the ceiling. Bellamy had reached his pinky out to hook onto hers as she chewed her bottom lip between her teeth. One thought running through both their heads, _they had failed._

They could have stayed in his bed. Let the fires take them when they were intertwined with each other. Sheets and love bites being their only armour. But instead, Clarke had taken his hand in hers and led him out into the courtyard with their friends.

_She was still barefoot,_ he noted. Somehow the intimate detail settled his heart some. 

They could hear it now; it was so close.

He could feel when Clarke began to panic. Her hand squeezing his tighter, beginning to shake. Bellamy tugged on her, turning her away from the horizon and towards him. Instinctively, their foreheads found their way together. 

There were so many things he wanted to tell her. _Thank you, for believing in me when I didn’t believe in myself. I’m sorry for everything that went wrong. Earth was darker when you weren’t beside me. There’s no one I’d rather face the end of the world with._

_I love you._

Tears escaped Bellamy’s eyes as he stared into hers. She deserved to know. If nothing else, Clarke deserved to know how much he loved her. 

“Bellamy…” Clarke gasped out, weaving her hands into his hair.

“I love you,” He choked out, “You have to know that.”

Clarke let out a sob, nodding her head vigorously, “I know. I love you, too.”

Bellamy let out a fragile sound, leaning closer to rub their noses together. None of this was fair. Finding each other only to lose everything else. Clarke tugged on his neck, bringing their mouths together. Teeth clacking, and the salt from their tears dancing on each other’s tongues. 

They deserved more time together.

Bellamy broke the kiss, pulling her impossibly close, burying his face into the curve of her neck. He could feel her tears against his shoulder as the heat intensified. They shook in each other’s hold, eyes squeezed tightly together.

“May we meet again,” whispered frantically between them.

And then the burning began.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and a kudos!
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr @harpermiller


End file.
